


Big College Universitemia

by chiraledge



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: College, Comedy, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, and they were ROOMMATES, like the odd couple but with lesbians, maybe it's a magic college who knows, mostly two dopey goofs doing love stuff and getting in potentially Adult Situations, new adult style, please go easy on this, screams as i decide to write something potentially kinda smutty, some light angst in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: In their respective second and third years of college, estranged friends Diana and Akko move into the same apartment.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda like "ohhh noo I can't do an M rated fic ever" but I got laid off from work today so fuck it, let’s do an M rated fic.
> 
> If you enjoy my work on here, please check out my original story on Tapas, Rising Shards! It’d definitely be a motivator to make more fic chapters more frequently if it helps out RS :)
> 
> https://tapas.io/series/risingshards
> 
> (also RS is more T rated than this right now, if it goes M/E rated it’ll probably be either be a spinoff or something I put on here)  
> Right now I wanna use AO3 to tinker around and practice stuff in writing I haven’t tackled much or at all. This one’s gonna be scary to post because it's more New Adult and has sex stuff but I fear ending up on one of those “worst written sex scenes of the year” lists more so I gotta practice. Now if somehow this random fanfic DOES end up on one of those lists expect this to get suddenly deleted and for me to hide in a basement for at least the next thirty years.

Diana sighed as she finished another line of an interminable 18-page essay for her last class of the summer block. As soon as this was done, she’d only have a bit of time before the fall semester started.

University didn’t have the whimsy that Luna Nova had, but it was rewarding taking further steps toward her future. University also didn’t have the friend network she had at Luna Nova. By the end of her time in school, she had so many friends. She’d kept in touch with them since at least, and a few of them went to the same university as her. But there wasn’t the daily camaraderie she’d had at Luna Nova. 

Diana knew she was really more nervous about the other big life event happening that day. Her roommate for her first two years of college had moved out at the start of summer, and she knew her peaceful and lonely summer was about to end.

Her last roommate was quiet, and their acquaintanceship was adequate. Her roommate had night classes and night shifts at work, and Diana’s was the opposite. Diana had her work study in the library, so she was used to being as quiet as possible. They respected each other’s boundaries and had no fights. It was a decidedly ‘ships passing in the night’ friendship. They barely managed goodbyes to each other when she left.

That would be entirely different with her new roommate. Diana forced herself through the rest of the essay because she knew in a few hours, Akko Kagari would arrive and there’s no way homework could be done under the conditions she’d bring on her moving day.

Just seconds after she finished the last paragraph, the doorbell started ringing. Over and over, in a rapid pace that could only be one person. She took a deep breath. This would be fine.

Diana opened the front door and was nearly mauled by Akko, who hugged her before they could even say hello.

“Oh, I’m so glad it’s you this time!” Akko said as she pulled back from the hug. “It’s been a while. I mean, I saw you when I got the tour but…yeah.”

“What do you mean this time?” Diana asked.

“I kinda…maybe went to the wrong place,” Akko said. “Twice. In my defense, these houses all kind of look alike and isn’t it weird to have an apartment in a house?”

Diana had forgotten how much Akko could talk, but after a few months of barely speaking to anyone outside of convenience store clerks, it was actually nice.

“Oh, Diana, check this out!” Akko said, pointing to a van parked on the street. “I had this idea to get a bunch of brooms, right? Then we load the boxes onto a board that goes on top of the brooms, and, and!”

For some reason, the idea of Akko driving now wasn’t quite as absurd as her learning to fly a broom, but it was close. Akko got out her wand and her car keys.

“Now watch this,” Akko said, pressing a button on her key. The back door of the van opened, and she immediately cast a spell that brought out a terrifying pile of boxes precariously placed on wobbly brooms. Akko concentrated as she got the boxes onto the front lawn where the pile promptly fell over.

“Or I can bring them in normal style, I guess.” Akko said.

“I hope nothing expensive was in there,” Diana said.

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Akko said. “Probably.”

Diana moved to the nearest box and picked it up. It was heavily packed but it didn’t rattle or give off any sounds that anything was broken inside.

“Oh, you want to help bring my stuff in?”

“Why…wouldn’t I help you move in?” Diana asked.

Akko shrugged. “I dunno. My last roommate didn’t.”

Akko had grown older; while she was taller now and appeared more mature, she still had the same bubbly personality and near maddening positive energy.

The two worked together to get all of Akko’s boxes inside. It was a pain bringing some of them up the steps (fortunately Akko had left her TV in the van instead of putting it in the broom pile), but it didn’t take too long to get everything inside.

“Ahhh,” Akko said as she collapsed in the living room. “Let’s order pizza please?”

“Sure,” Diana said.

“Yay!” Akko said, rolling up to a seated position and getting her phone out. “I’ll order it, hold on! I want my addresses updated for the places here.”

Once the pizza arrived, it really felt like they could relax. They sat down on the living room couch with the boxes of pizza and pizza accessories between them.

“A far cry from the potatoes of Luna Nova,” Diana said.

“Good,” Akko said. “I made sure every school I applied to had campus diners that had a wider menu than ‘potato.’” After she downed a slice of pizza in a moment, she continued like she hadn’t just obliterated an entire slice in seconds. “You’re gonna have to show me around campus, because I skipped my tour.”

“Why did you skip your tour?”

“Because…I wanted you to give me one! I knew yours would be better than the boring one the school’s gonna do.”

“Oh,” Diana said. She had a reflex to curl her hair when Akko talked to her like that, but she had to fight it because her hands were covered in pizza grease.

“I took a break year, I told you that right?” Akko said.

“Yes,” Diana said. “I don’t think you ever told me why, though.”

“Because I hated the idea of going to a not magic school again.” Akko said. “So I pouted for like a year. I even thought about getting held back at the end there at Luna Nova, but…”

“But that’d be an astronomically stupid idea to get yourself held back on purpose.”

“Well, more that it wouldn’t fix the real problem, that I’d miss everybody. But I guess that’s part of growing up. And I still see everybody, not as much but you know. And now you’re here! And we’re roommates!” Akko held her hands up. “I’d give you another hug, but—”

“The pizza grease, yeah.”

“Yeah! You get me.”

Diana felt her heart rate increase, but she assumed it was just from eating entirely too much pizza.

“At this university there are at least minors in magic studies.” Diana said.

“And that’s why I’m here!” Akko said. “Well, here as in in this town, the campus is a bit away. But this place already feels like home!”

“It’s not great, but it’s very inexpensive,” Diana said.

“It’s _way_ better than my last place,” Akko said. “And I know you won’t be as bad as my last roommate.”

“Why’s that?” Diana asked.

“Well, she _sucked_ as a roommate for one.” Akko said.

“How so?”

“She stayed up all night playing games. Like I had a class at 8 in the morning! It’s cruel! All I could hear was hear screaming on her stupid voice chat thing! Sucy’s freaking mushrooms were better than that. I’d take Amanda’s fighting over that.”

“Voice chat…” Diana said.

“It’s like the crystal ball chats but between people playing games. Like phones.”

“Oh, I see…” Diana said. “Yes, I’ve seen those around campus.”

They chatted for a while about nothing that jumped out as immediately important, but still nice talk all the same. In just that evening probably said more than Diana had to her previous roommate the entire time they lived together. Akko eventually recharged from the move and started wandering around the apartment, getting at least the box marked ‘BATHROOM’ unpacked. Diana decide to head back into her own room once she heard the shower running.

They were on the ground floor of a two-story home that had been converted into an apartment. Their space wasn’t large, they had a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and two bedrooms. The upstairs neighbors were generally loud at awkward times, but they seemed to cycle through the place, a new awkwardly loud group replacing them every few months.

Diana made her bed, feeling accomplished for the day. She could admit to herself at least that it was more than a bit exciting having Akko back in her life. While she could be one of the most annoying people in the world, she could also be one of the kindest, and that had an immediate positive effect.

She climbed into her bed and plugged her phone in the outlet closest to her. She still didn’t much care for phones, but Hannah and Barbara demanded she get one to chat with them. While some of her other friends she’d grown more distant to, she knew she would never not be friends with Hannah and Barbara, and she was glad both were at the same college as her. Diana scrolled through the messages they’d sent and caught up on their day’s drama before setting her phone down.

The second she did, it buzzed. Only her texts had the vibrate notification as it didn’t get as many messages through it as her chat app. Maybe the university was sending another test message, that was mostly what she’d received lately on there.

Weirdly, it was a text from Akko.

“ _i miss you B!_ ”

Huh? Why was Akko asking that? Who was “B”?

“ _how does this look_?”

Her phone buzzed once more, and a picture slowly loaded.

It hit her like a bolt of lightning to all her senses at once. Diana had an immediate fight or flight reaction as she tried desperately to look away from something she clearly wasn’t meant to receive, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the picture Akko had sent of herself completely naked.


	2. Way Too Alone in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has to make a difficult decision after getting a surprise.

Diana somehow hadn’t managed to fully open the message or have it long enough to get the “read” note to pop up, letting Akko know she’d actually seen it. Her phone buzzed immediately, more times than the phone could keep up with. The message previews rapidly popped up in the top bar of her phone.

_“OH NO NO NO NO NO”_

_“SORRY OH MY GOD”_

_“IM SORRY”_

_“ILL TRY TO DELETTE IT”_

_“OH MY GOD I CANT DELETE IT”_

_“IM SORRYL FGDJSKJKLDSFJ”_

Diana put the phone to sleep and clamped her eyes shut for a second. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she was grateful her lights were out in her room and her door was shut. If she didn’t move or make too much noise, she could play it like she was already asleep and maybe avoid the awkwardness.

_Wow. I mean. Wow._

She suddenly remembered something from a few years earlier. A moment of awakening, of sorts. On a day when the leaves had just started to turn in fall during her senior year at Luna Nova, Diana was wandering the halls for no reason in particular. She passed by one of the bigger open rooms that was used for more physical practice.

“Oh, Diana!” Akko said.

Akko was by herself in her gym clothes, on a balance beam that Diana hadn’t seen set up in a while.

“Yes?” Diana asked.

Diana entered the room, looking around to confirm no one else was in the room.

“Alright, check this out,” Akko said. “So you know how Shiny Chariot had all the big cool stunts during her shows right? Well Professor Ursula told me if I wanted to get good at that I’d have to get like physically good at stuff, and to start with something more like simple because I wanted to just practice all that in air but that’d be dangerous or something.”

“Uh huh,” Diana said.

“So I’ve been practicing…”

Diana was now standing a few feet away from the balance beam as Akko posed.

“…GYM…” She spun her arms around slowly.

“…NAS…” She froze her arms at her sides with her palms facing out.

“TICS!” Akko did the splits, with her back turned to Diana, who now stood pretty much at direct butt view. Akko also had _probably way too tight_ shorts on, and her pose also had the added effect of riding up just enough to make the view even more tantalizing.

“That’s fantastic.” Diana said, hoping her eyes weren’t sparking because it kind of felt like they would be. She made sure to look away as soon as Akko turned back to her.

“Thanks!” Akko said. “Now if I can just figure out how to get up…”

After Akko fell over, Diana went out by herself to sit alone for a while in the fall breeze, suddenly feeling more in tune of the universe because of that view of Akko’s feminine physique.

And that was senior year Akko, not the today Akko that, from the brief look at the picture, was even more tantalizing. That intense, unspeakable feeling had returned to her in the dark of her room and she once again found herself at a loss for words. She couldn’t go outside now to think about the universe this time, Akko would definitely hear her leaving or catch her as she escaped outside.

Diana had to resist the urge to thrash around in her bed; it’d make too much noise. But her room felt suddenly way too hot, and her body felt incredibly way too hot She knew she wouldn’t be sleeping feeling this heated. There was one thing she knew that could maybe help, but that thing would also bring incredible guilt.

She felt the cartoonish angel and devil on her shoulders. The devil side told her it was fine to take care of herself; nobody would hear it, she was really pent up anyways, it’d help her sleep. The angel on her other shoulder reminded her the picture was sent accidentally. That it wouldn’t be right to even think about it, to just try and forget that your crush since high school randomly texted a nude picture the night they moved in.  
It was far from the first time Akko had entered her mind during a lonely, longing night, but the nature of the accidental picture, a Pandora’s Box of potential pleasure and personal ruin, provided just the right dash of potential temptation.

Another memory came to her. A few days after the balance beam incident, Diana gave in to the temptation of onanism that had been bubbling up to boiling levels the days prior. She hoped she wouldn’t see Akko at least the day after while she recovered from the incredible feelings of guilt, but fate would not allow that mercy. Akko was practically waiting outside her door when she left her room the following day, as if she’d sensed the weight of the sin upon Diana’s fingers from the night before.

Diana could barely look Akko in the eyes for a few days afterward, prompting her crush to try and figure out what was wrong, which made everything that much worse. Nothing had ever hurt as bad for Diana as hurt as bad as Akko asking if she’d done anything wrong when she was the one who was feeling guilty.

Diana regretted not using the alone time she’d had the last few weeks for this. If she wasn’t so pent up it might be easier to ignore this and sleep. It was easier too with her last roommate’s schedule; Diana liked things private and even an errant bed squeak stopped her cold in her tracks for fear of someone hearing her. Akko could and probably would bust into the room at any given moment, especially now with all this.

Her body was begging her to just give in, though. With an added temptation of the picture waiting for her on her phone. She could probably just get off without seeing the picture again. But she also wanted to see the picture again. She also _really_ wanted to see the picture again.

In the texts Akko hadn’t said _not_ to look.

Fine. She’d do it, whatever.

With her right hand on standby just barely under the waistband of her panties, she grabbed her phone with her left.

As soon as she got to her messages, she fumbled the phone in her hand, texting back “ _jiwefds_ ” as she tried to grab it before it hit the ground.

The dreaded “…” typing symbol appeared almost immediately.

“ _Oh your up good I can epxlain!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you're aware, dear reader of chapter 2, if you enjoy my work on here, please check out my original story on Tapas, Rising Shards! It's not as uh. Like *this* as this story is but if you like my style it's more of the same at heart. 
> 
> https://tapas.io/series/risingshards
> 
> I had to clear my desk out at the office today, really putting the period on my "working at an actual book publisher" journey and the cred that came with it. This story so far has weirdly been motivated by spite because of getting laid off?? Who knows. Maybe losing a job ripped that bandaid off of the like "you can write about masturbation now" which is fun I guess. Hopefully it didn't come across too bad?? The terror of what I hath brought upon the world in this chapter will probably sink in in 24 hours but give me time to realize I'm overthinking everything as always. I legit had a dream that both this and Rising Shards suddenly jumped up to like 1200 views/subs in one night and let me tell you that was a glorious dream/a horrible one to wake up to.


	3. Maybe Some Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana maybe finally gets some answers from Akko.

Diana was thankful she had her blankets over herself when Akko burst into her room seconds later.

“OK that wasn’t me,” Akko said, showing no concern for privacy as she felt around for a light switch. Once she turned the lights on, she frantically continued. “It was a spell. It was a computer-generated spell. Image."

Diana just stared, half in disbelief and half trying to not check Akko out as she had deeper understanding of what was under her new roommate’s casual pajamas from the brief look at the picture.

“Alternatively, there is the possibility of my alien doppelgänger clone messing with me again…you’re not buying any of this are you?”

“Not really,” Diana said, fighting back a sudden gremlin in her head that threw a thought about just throwing herself at Akko immediately.

“OK, well,” Akko said. “Give me a second to come up with something better.”

“Why don’t you just tell me the truth?” Diana said, forcing her reasonable and restrained side to take over, which proved difficult given how pent up and now fired up she was, having her relief denied to her by the source of her lust.

“That’s kinda tough…” Akko said.

“Wait,” Diana said “Is this some… _perverted_ _scheme_ of yours?”

Akko laughed nervously, which wasn’t what Diana was hoping to hear.

“Kinda. Maybe. But it wasn’t for you.”

Weirdly, that stung.

“It was for…’B.’?” Diana asked.

“Yeah…” Akko said.

Akko just stood there, still just in some combo of nervously laughing and scratching her head.

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine,” Diana said. “If it’s private, I can just…not look at that.”

Diana’s hidden, horny gremlin hissed at that suggestion, but again Diana was trying to _not_ give in to the gremlin that wanted to kick Akko out of the room, open the picture on her phone, furiously masturbate to it, then find Akko tear all of Akko’s clothes off and continue from there.

“…Diana?” Akko said.

“Y-yes?” Diana asked, wiping her face to make sure she wasn’t drooling. She was definitely blushing intensely now. She felt like she was going to burn up from the warmth all around her.

“Would you promise not to like, think I’m weird?” Akko asked.

“I uh,” Diana said, unprepared for that question. “Yes, sure.”

Akko sat down at the foot of Diana’s bed, which delighted the inner gremlin but tormented the inner voice of reason.

“I had a friend I met in college, it’s not anyone you know!” Akko started. “Her name’s Bee.”

“OK…” _Her name is… **Bee**? _Diana thought to herself.

“And we’d…we made an agreement to…you know. It wasn’t even like, romantic.”

“An agreement to send nude pictures to each other?” Diana asked.

“Yeah! And like. Other sexting stuff too.”

“Right,” Diana said. The gremlin in her head demanded clarification and every detail possible, but she held her tongue.

“But then we both moved, and we just kinda stopped doing it.” Akko said. “We didn’t do anything more than sext, though, if that like matters. I was missing it, so I sent the picture. But then it went to you!”

Akko was sitting with her legs crossed, and she leaned back on her hands, pushing her chest forward. Diana hoped she wouldn’t pass out or get caught staring as Akko looked up at the ceiling.

“It feels good to finally talk about it,” Akko said. “At least it wasn’t to the group chat! I know I can trust you.”

Diana tried to process a lot of things at once and found her mental gears were straining.

“You OK there?” Akko asked.

Instead of the gremlin or the voice of reason, another voice of Diana’s slipped out.

“It’s just strange that you had a life without me. Because I didn’t have one without you.”

A pang of sadness added itself to the near volatile mix of emotions brewing inside Diana. She caught Akko looking shocked, and maybe a bit hurt as well.

“I mean, it’s fine!” Diana said. “I’m not mad. You’re not weird, either.”

“Cool!” Akko said. “Well, I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Akko rolled off the bed and zipped out too quickly for Diana to process. “Night!”

Diana took a few minutes to just think after Akko closed the door. Just as she gave a thought to continuing where she left off before she fumbled the phone, Akko practically kicked the door down as she leapt in.

“ _Akko!?_ ” Diana yelled.

“Hm,” Akko said. “I thought you could potentially be naked this time.”

“… _excuse me?_ ” Diana asked.

“You know…to like…” Akko said. “I thought I could make it even if I did it accidentally.”

“But you did it on purpose.”

“Hm.” Akko said. “That’s a good point.”

Akko continued to ‘hm’ to herself as she left Diana’s room again, stroking her chin.

Just the thought, an idea that seemed comedically unfeasible _days_ ago, of suddenly receiving a naked picture from her longtime crush, who _then_ turned around and literally announced that she was trying to see _Diana_ naked pushed her over the edge. With a determination she was surprised she had, she marched to the bathroom. A split-second thought was given to bringing the phone with her, but she still didn’t feel entirely comfortable looking at it again without permission. And she had enough of it memorized to not need it right then. Once she quadruple-checked the locks, she stripped quickly and turned her shower on, never more grateful she had a detachable shower head. She felt like she had ascended into pure pleasure as she experienced perhaps the most incredible relief of her life.

After five more incredible reliefs over probably a bit too long of a shower, Diana left the bathroom feeling intermittent waves of guilt and arousal. Akko’s door was shut, but the lights were still on. Diana got into bed and felt the war waged within her. She picked up her phone and went to Akko’s message. Instead of scrolling up, she started typing.

“ _Maybe I could_ —"

Diana deleted it.

_No way._ She thought. _Right? But...it would be fair._

“ _Maybe I could do the same for you? Then we’d be even?_ ”

She somehow actually sent it. Her heart was pounding harder during the agonizing wait between messages.

_“Would that be weird? My apologies for suggesting it.”_

Akko responded pretty much immediately.

_“You’d wanna do that ???”_

_“I mean…if it’s fair.”_

Diana’s vision was glued to her phone as Akko typed a response.

_“If you do, I don’t mind you looking at the pic I sent you as much as you want ;3”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story, please check out my original story on Tapas, Rising Shards! :)
> 
> https://tapas.io/series/risingshards


	4. Taking a Picture Shouldn’t be this Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana tries to send a picture.

Diana had spent two hours in front of the bathroom mirror in what she considered a state of undress, having two buttons on her shirt down. That was all she could muster so far as she held a phone in a trembling hand, trying to figure out how anyone took a good picture of themselves, let alone a good picture of themselves naked.

Even just with the two buttons down, her face had reddened to the point of looking like she’d eaten something dangerously spicy, or possibly something she was allergic too.

And it wasn’t like she could ask anyone for help about this. She had let it slip in a group chat with Hannah and Barbara that she’d received the scandalous photo from Akko, and their response was “ _lol send it to us_ ” and “ _ew don’t listen to her plz dont send!”_ Hannah and Barbara were at least tolerant of Diana’s affection for Akko, but they also made clear they wouldn’t lighten up on their insults to her.

There wasn’t anyone else she dared ask. A quick internet search proved… _interesting_ , but it was ultimately fruitless. She knew the true answer was to just get it done, but that was also tough.

_Maybe if I just get naked first. Maybe it’ll be easier then._

With shaking hands, she unbuttoned two more buttons on her shirt. Then triple checked the lock on the bathroom again, even though Akko was at class. She sighed. _I’m hopeless._

Then an idea struck her. _Maybe…if I just pretend I’m taking a shower…and took my clothes off for that…_  
She somehow got her shirt off without having a major panic attack. Forcing herself to think of it as just a shower seemed to help. It took about twenty minutes for her to get fully undressed, and she had somehow got sweaty from the intense anxiety, so Diana decided to take a shower anyways to not look completely ghoulish for her photo.

_A photo. A single photo. That’s all this is. But what if she asks for more_?

She couldn’t deny that the thought excited her as the shower ran over her. If Akko liked her nude form enough to want to actually see it again. While terrifying, it was much preferrable to the alternative of her being mortified by her nakedness. Diana didn’t think she was horrible looking or anything, but she didn’t think she was anything special either.

Like the feeling before a dreaded appointment, Diana knew the shower had to end. It would also probably be bad if she got too much of a wrinkled, pruned look from staying in the water too long. After drying off, she stepped out of the shower, willing herself in front of the mirror. The immediate problem was that the bathroom mirror wasn’t enough to show everything, so she’d have to be creative about taking the picture if she stayed in the bathroom. Or she could just send a picture of her torso up, which she felt would be cheating. From the brief glance at Akko’s photo, it showed _everything_. _It wouldn’t be fair to return the favor without equaling it, right?_

Diana steadied her breath as she picked up her phone. Then she had to set it down quick and dry her hands off more because it wouldn’t open with her hands still having any water on them. She loaded her camera and the sight of herself in the camera preview, nude and terrified, scared her into putting it in sleep mode. Then she had to breathe her way through an anxiety spike, but once that settled she knew she couldn’t waste any more time. Akko would be back soon, and she’d probably know exactly what was going on if Diana was stuck in the bathroom too long.

This was actually the fifth day she’d attempted to do this, and the farthest she’d gotten. The first day was mostly spent on personal grooming to a satisfactory level, and the days after she foolishly tried to take the picture while Akko was in the apartment, which resulted in various calamities involving her finding some way to blunder her way near or into Diana’s location, fortunately all before Diana had gotten to button two on her shirt. Even then, a flash of excitement had gone through her each time. She tried to keep it locked in a very deep compartment in her brain, but there was a part of her that wished Akko could stumble in on her fully naked.

With that warming thought in her mind, Diana felt a bit bolder. The bathroom wasn’t working. Even if she did take a picture in there, it’d be awkwardly framed. She wanted this to be fair to Akko. She deserved a picture that showed _everything_. Diana scooped up her clothes from the floor, wrapped herself in a towel, and practically sprinted to her room. She grabbed a chair and propped it against the door, in case of any Akko related incidents interrupting before the grand reveal. With a boldness she didn’t know she had, Diana dropped the towel and climbed onto her bed.

Then she hit a brick wall. What _would_ be a decent enough pose to show it all? Another quick internet search revealed plenty of results, but also were much too distracting. She had to get this done within the next half hour, or Akko would burst her way in and quickly figure out what was going on. And that would derail the warmth coursing through her with shock and panic, but it would also derail her in a different way, as Diana wanted to send the photo in a similar surprising manner as Akko had sent hers.

After about thirty-five poses, Diana landed on one she liked, sitting on her bed with her knees spread and her feet out on the sides of her phone, that she’d propped up with a blanket. It felt weird to think but seeing herself posed like that made _her_ more excited, so she hoped Akko would feel the same. It was do or die time, so she pressed the picture button on her phone.

Five hundred and forty-two attempts later, she finally had an image she was slightly satisfied with.

Diana had to aggressively force away the doubt. She wanted to send this back not just out of a lustful desire to earn sight of the Akko picture, but for Akko to see her, and for it to be a chance for them to leap forward in closeness. They were sharing something Diana hadn’t shared with anyone before. She got into the messages Akko had sent, and attached the image. She checked at least fourteen times to make sure it was in Akko’s messages, and _just_ in Akko’s messages and not a group chat, before she took a deep breath. This was it. This was a moment that could change everything in her life. She quickly typed out “ _Now, I’m not a model like you, but…_ ” and sent the picture.

The moments after were more balanced towards excitement than panic than Diana expected.

A few agonizing minutes passed. Then a few more. Diana mentally prepared to go outside and run for a long while if this went badly. Then she realized she was still naked, and frantically got dressed. Akko hadn’t come home yet, so maybe she wouldn’t check her phone for such a tawdry image until she was safely in her room.

The typing message finally appeared. Then a picture began to load. Diana wondered if Akko would be in a position to immediately send another nude photo back, but it was something else.

A “graphics interface format” image, she believed it was called, of a cartoon woman with painfully large breasts with an absurd geyser of blood bursting out of her nose. Diana squinted at the image as her mind raced.

_What on Earth does that mean?_   
  



End file.
